


Our little game of catch

by GenyaChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Graphic Description, I have no idea, Intense?, One-Shot, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Running, chase - Freeform, hide n seek, i think, literally all there is, of emotions, this is practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenyaChan/pseuds/GenyaChan
Summary: " I can see you from behind "The boy begs in his mind to leave him be. That cursed lullaby echoed to his surrounds as he stumbles on a tree root that was covered by the different colours leaves, tripping him over.  He can't help to violently turn around to look at his surroundings even if he can't see anything from the mist." You can hear me in your mind "The shoes cackled on the wooden carpet in the hallway as he repeats the cursed lullaby to a point he could remember it of my heart. He thought even his tears were making to much noise as it soaked his sleeve to a degree it was washing the dirt away from his cheek." Run so fast as you can go "I properly bruised and the colour on my face definitely disappeared from the pressure I was squeezing my face. The figure came closer to his direction slowly making it unbearable to even breath. His eyes looked at the corner- His footsteps grew heavy but the exact same speed as before- He can see a sly grin creep all way to his cheeks as his face deemed pleasure from this game." Time will catch you before you know "
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Our little game of catch

The ruffles of the different colours leaves stagger and disperses . The crunching and rough ruffle continues in a quick paste as a disoriented breathing followed from it but even so they continue to run. The stygian colour swallow the whole sky as the moon light and stars shined heavily to the forest. A foot pushes the leaves quickly finding out their were running as their went to side to side finally slowing down and leaning on a beach tree. 

The beach tree felt brittle as the tree wasn't the thickest, weak even but clearly that wasn't the case. A sudden noise twitched resided though the air earning a screech making me look above me. I looked above but only to see the leaves of different tree's blocking my vision but was still able to hear the flutter-- a bird fly through the sky right above me.

"....."

There i was. A petite young boy with octopuses like hair. Strains of his hair stick out earning it's own appearance. The boy had dark purple hair with the tips a bit more lighter then the rest as a cold sweat falls down his chin. He had a Japanese's school uniform still on that his trousers got slightly dirty from the high level leaves on the muddy ground.

" I can see you- from behind"

Almost immediately when the last note was heard I stagers up, breathing sharply threw my mouth but got stuck in the middle of my throat. My blood turned cold in an instant as if it wasn't for the temperature of the misty forest. I heard the soft, tempting, sing-song voice echoing through the misty forest. Like a witch seeing sight on their new pray. Once he heard it's voice echo threw the forest it was as if the air became unbreathable and damp.

He pushed himself from the brittle tree truck even if he had the urge to rest his trembling legs and stumbled as he ran once again for the pass minutes. Or has it been hours? The raven looked behind him as tears started to swell up once more, cowering down his face. I can feel my feet hit the sludgy mud from beneath me and the wind pressure blowing on my hair. 

' Why is he so close? ' I coughed out a sob ( cry ) to myself as hearing my footsteps and my unregular breathing was way to loud ( deafening )but I couldn't help it. 

My ear twitched hearing another footstep but I didn't stop cause their following me then I ne- need to run e-even more. Though I turned around in all directions making me go slower only to see the same type of tree's and hear the leaves the rustling from the tree leaves above me as the mist blinded his surroundings always making him paranoid even more.

It didn't matter. I continued trying to run towards the same direction I was going in. I don't know why I kept doing in a straight line but it felt the safest way to go it so I know I can always just turn around if I want to go make to the main road. 

Yeah I w-won't get lost. Uncertainty washed the whole boy feature as a dirty ( filthy ) yellow leave hit ( smack ) his on the cheek, feeling the cold smack as he wipe it away quickly. I shook my head wanting to get those bad ( mean ) thoughts out of my head and focus on one thing. I'll find a way out of this forest and not get caught. I absolutely can't get caught.

A tingling, prickly sensation was on my cheek as I wrinkled my eyebrows lifting my sleeve to wipe it off. I looked at what it could be and turns out there was mud on my sleeve. Ah! The mud from the leaf stayed on me. 

I took another side of my sleeve and rubbed my cheek with, hoping it doesn't make it worse. I can feel the dry tears on my face realizing I've stopped crying. I slowly stopped running slowly instead walking around then stopping completely. 

The wind's breeze stung my face but in a gentle manner. It cold but it was gentle, I don't know what I would do if it was strong gush of wind, slowing my movement. I would be having a harder time running that's for sure. I chuckled to myself surprised by my self confidence but it was...nice. A faint smile creeped up

My heart leaped into my throat as I turned and saw a structure of a body, my confidence leapt with my heart. I inhaled through my lips sharply as my legs felt weak, quite numb and I can't even feel myself standing anymore but here I am, standing as I didn't move from my every spot as I shook. 

He's going to f-find me! He's here! My mind screamed mild rang of panic through of my body at nothing. The shadow already passed but it didn't help if it's gone or not. I still saw it.

Should I run for it? What if it's not him but someone else. It could be? Their not singing so it couldn't be him? Right? Right? Right? 

" I-Is that you? " My voice was rasp and quiet but you would still able to hear it, I think. It echoed through the woods to be able to hear it far away not knowing how far it would reach. Right after I spoke my mind raced with how much an idiot was was being but I had to know if it was him. It's better to see where the person was then not.

Another step was heard that definitely wasn't his but this time it was at the side. My head turned to the side as fast as the last but I didn't see anything this time. Subconsciously I took another step to the sound leaning forward. I might be able to see something if I look closer to the sound so I squinted my eyes seeing something, sharply inhaling the humid air. 

No joy cored through me though as I squinted finally able to see some form of structure. Uhm- It was vivid through the mist but the more I kept staring I would be able to see an outline or some sort of shadow. 

The wind blew making my eye dry and the corner of my eye to as it stung. It was like needles got thrown right into his eyes and pricked the nerves inside his eyes. 

I shut my eyes and stood up straight realizing my legs weren't shaking anymore but I still couldn't feel anything but its not the first time. My leg doesn't hurt anymore from the time I was in school. I was caught staring at the ground, biting my lip and shaking my head to waken myself up.

I opened my eyes quickly, blinking them a couple of times before going back to the same position from last time seeing more of the figures outline then before. It was bigger....and coming towards this direction. It was walking? Speed-walking? Running? Whatever it was it was coming towards me and fast!

I don't know when I started to run but my legs took action before my mind could even comprehend it. It was as if my brain was in my legs now and the pressure of running came back to my nervous system, feeling like weights were on my thighs this every moment. My mind caught up with me, getting out of the deep concentration of running, hitting a thick root of the a certain tree. My hands instantly went to cover me instead falling flat on my face. 

" You can hear me in your mind "

My mouth felt as if it dropped as I slurred but quickly got up as I tripped again but started to dash forward once again feeling the leaves stuck to my hand with mud. Anxiety coursed through my vain like poison within second.

My mind went blank as if I went to sleep and my body took control of the adrenaline pumping my legs to move forward. I never though I could run so fast my entire life- not even when I was in school. Maybe or I just didn't remember but that's hard to believe. 

The lullable ringing through my ear and out the next was like the words were cold and applied on the side of my head. The mud on the palm of my hand hardens, only hearing my sharp breathing going in my lungs as needles pierced them. I had the feeling like my footsteps were the loudest thing here, not able to hear the footsteps of the person chasing me. Or even if he is. 

My eyes wondered seeing tree's after tree's of many kinds not knowing where I'm going as the mist washed over me and the things around me, hoping it would consume him to. My heart felt tight- as if someone put a corset on the pumping muscle and pulled the strings. 

I raised my hand and clutched my uniform to where my heart was as I saw my vision starting to blur up right after that. It hurts ( pain ) so, so bad. I felt the blood rush to my ( useless ) legs seeing them ( turn to cinder ) taking another, another, ( another, ) another step it ached.

I had no clue ( simple minded ) where I was going but my mind kept repeating the same questions even if I didn't have an answer. I gasp as something other then tree's and leaves came in my vision. It doesn't look like it was a person, more like a rusting, iron gate that was broken down.

Could it be a house? Does someone live here? I kept running not caring if I broken an entering as I still didn't run around not wanting to slow down cause there was a chance he was faster then him. I quickly saw the house- more like a mansion came into view as I passed the rusty, broken gates. I defiantly think no body lives here unless they used this for shelter. I just hope I'm not barging into someone's probity without permission.

I quickly ran up the stairs that was in front of the closed doors for the for the entrance ( or what I hope is the main entrance ) as my leg suddenly gave up on my by the sudden new plate for texture instead of the muddy ground forest. ' No, No! Pleas legs not now. '

He pleaded at his legs as he saw his muddy, black shoes, forcing his legs to move as his muscle clenched and ached. He cried at his legs to move as he struggled to stand up. They trembled as at times left as if they were going to give out as he put his palm of his hand on the wooden floor board. He turned around not seeing the figure chasing him but the footsteps echoed through the forest coming this way making his anxiety fly to the sky, leaving him to die by fright. 

A sharp squeal as he failed to breath properly through his mouth, struggling to start walking as he leaned on the wooden front door, creaking as he opened it closing it shut behind him leaving the loudest creak he has ever heard. He gasped in air feeling a sense of relief as he continued to lean on the large door but as he opened his eyes the house was slight pitch black except from a few holes from the wall. 

I speed walked through the hallways not bothered to look at the destroyed damage that was done by this place and designed still knowing I'm not safe, trying to find anywhere to find that he won't find me. Anywhere will do if he won't find me! There was an upstairs but I'm scared if my foot gets trapped on a floor board or if it wouldn't be able to handle my weight. 

I started to run looking around a empty room looking around for anything suitable but nothing ( zero )- nothing to help me except my eyes stinging and trying to adjust to the darkness. There was a scarlet summer hat and a red coat at the corner of the room onto of a hanger as a few other stuff that'll won't help me. I go out of the dark room and runs through the hallway. I literally just lead myself into a death trap like a butterfly stuck in a web. He's going to get me by such an easy way! I can't-

This is leaving me to a dead end at this rate. I run forward as at any time he could appear suddenly as I see a shelf with a small, horizontal picture frame as it was dirty, full of dust and a piece of the frame was broken but it still looked intact. What interest me was the thing beside it. It was small little a Russian doll.

I could use this if I need to distract him in some way. It wasn't a full family of the dolls as there was only three to medium to small to tiny though what I found interesting I heard something jingle in the small on as I shook it. There's something inside? I opened the small Russian doll as I opened my palm to see a small purple and golden coloured marble as there's a something small written there in red market. ' Black sheep '

It doesn't matter as my thumb accidentally erased who knows how old that red marker was as my head turned like a whip slash hearing the loud creak of the door echo through the abandon mansion hearing an excited giggle along with it, spiking shivers through out an out my body.

He's here? He's here. He's here. He's here. He's here. He's coming. My curiosity completely disappeared to see what picture was tapped on the picture frame- abandoning it. Speed walking to not make him know where I'm located as I turned my head around to see anywhere I could hide. 

I heard his voice through out the hallway enjoying every little second of this game of his along with his footsteps changing pace every time. Either running or walking which paranoids the purple hair boy even more. ' Where o I go? W-Where o I hide- ' The lost, frightened boy looks around quickly. Peeking through rooms an rooms to only see the darkness over lap anything he could hide in not having the patience to check or waste time. 

He hears the demonic boy call out his name with a sing song voice then he suddenly stops....his echoing footsteps abruptly stops as quickly as his. The mansion became completely silent the you are able to hear tiny little insects running somewhere else. Hiding as the air was so thick the boy couldn't breath anymore. 

A cold sweat ran down his cheek, on his chin and fell on the floor. His blood ran cold and an iced shiver came right after that, he wasn't surprise his his uniform was drenched in cold sweat.

The wooden floor board below him creaked

He gasped quickly as he started to run and as he took another step. He heard the other boy surrounded in the darkness footstep dash aggressively this way as if he pinned point his exact location. They other ran just as fast not knowing here to go, still looking for a place to hid. 

The persons footsteps became louder and louder, already way close to him in just a few seconds. The nameless boy stood up straight rather quickly noticing a hiding spot in the hallway he was just in. It was a wooden, square closet just like the one from before as he opened it, feeling the slight splinter prick his index finger.

Sadly one of the closet doors was stuck. The nails were to rusty that if you tried to close it, it would fully break but had no right to complain about where he was right now as he was small enough to fit his whole body in the closet. 

He sat there, hurting, hugging his knees as they badly ached from the sudden change of position. His thighs felt as if they were crippling into ashes an the palm of his feet has a pulsed feeling. He sighed faintly as he didn't move to make himself more comfortable. He straightened his back as he spine cracked as he hissed even if it didn't hurt. 

The floor board creaked as the purple hair boy clapped his hand on his mouth, preventing him from something accidentally coming out of his mouth. His eyes widen not seeing the boy but hearing the creak from where he once was. 

' since when- how is h-here already? I couldn't hear his footsteps coming closer...' The boy tensed up his shoulders even more, the other hand hugging his knee's tighter. Saliva swelled up in his mouth as his saliva glens ached for some reason as he tried to gulp the access saliva. ' Ow- ' the boy subconsciously bite the side of his gum, tasting the blood mix with his saliva. The metallic taste went down his throat as if it was a slide but he ignore it. 

All he did was stare what was in front of him which was the wooden door and push his self at the right trying to stay in the darkness since the other door has to be left open so there was still an opportunity to still get caught-

" Run so fast as you can go "

An here is it. The third piece of the lullaby, only sung the demon knew when he was close by. An equally ghostly hypodermic of adrenaline pierces my heart, unloading in an instant. The corner of his eyes caught trousers; the outline of a foot passing by. I feel my ribs heaving as if bound by ropes, straining to inflate my lungs. 

The footstep were heavy next to him as he can hear the other boys breathing softly from here. His listening. Even his tears felt like they were making to much noise as it soaked his sleeve to a degree it was washing the dirt away from his cheek. I need to be quiet ( To be dead ) To shut up. ( To be silent ) To shut up. My head is a carousel of fears spinning out of control, each one pushing my mind into blackness. I want to breath a large amount of air but I can't. I want to run but I can't. I don't want to play anymore but I can't.

The figure past where he was hiding, seeing the figure but only up to the waist. The only thing that made sound he was near was the lullaby he sung, his barley audible footsteps and his his quiet giggles to himself.

He can hear him going further and further away from where he is but that doesn't make hum go any calmer. Well just a little. Thoughts raced in his mind a plan for escape, knowing he would be able to do anything here other then be live stock. He should run back to where he came from. The entrance and follow his own footsteps when he was in the forest.

He hears a creak echoing far from here. The purpled hair boy cocked his head to the side quickly wondering if he should make a move now. As the saying says. The quicker the better. He slightly moves his knee to the side having a loud crack. He's legs are really dying aren't they....

He's breathing was soft but slightly fast as he stretched his leg out to the open door, he is going to put the open door but that one is also slightly rusty. He was afraid it was going to make a gaming sound or a creak or worse- Fall off. 

' 1...2...3- ' He counted up to ready himself to make a run for it- hoping the boy was far before he can hear the other run if he can. He'll have to risk it. Last time he got caught for not taking risks. He might not need the Russian doll and the marble after all but it's still good for self keeping-

" I know your somewhere here." Dread consumed him in an instant immediately bring his knee back to the hugging position an he leaned on the side of the wooden small closet wall. ' How- How d-does he...' The small boy heart was beating twice as fast as his dirty, pale hands was placed where he's mouth was once more. He could fell the blood flow completely stop. I properly bruised and the colour on my face definitely disappeared from the pressure I was squeezing my face. 

The figure came closer to his direction slowly making it unbearable to even breath. His eyes looked at the corner-- His footsteps grew heavy but the exact same speed as before as he giggled, muffling something under his breath I couldn't hear. He was the figure outline pass by him as he looks around though once again only seeing his waist.

He didn't continue the last phrase of the lullaby so he must be confident he'll find him here. The questions still stands how did he know he was in this area. He only came running here because he heard the floor board creak? The thoughts are accelerating inside my head. I want them to slow so I can breathe but they won't. He can hear the other call out for him in mumbles as he direction was facing his. ' Has he found me? Has he truly found me. No- No- No- '

My heart is hammering inside my chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. The dark closet spun slightly as he couldn't see if it was the darkness swallowing him up of was his vision getting darker. 

He knew this isn't good as he out of nowhere felt like gagging. Tasting the metallic taste stuck in his throat. He forced himself to focus on the disgusting taste on his mouth and his tempting hands squeezing his face- something my brain can focus on instead of the figure literally right next to me. All he got to do is bend down and he'll-- no stop think about it.

I feel so sick. I want to call out his name to stop this. He wants for everything to stop, tears flowed down his face as it stung. Not blinking or blinking ever so slightly- scared that if he blinks to slowly. He'll get caught. Even with millions of thoughts racing in his mind he think he figured out how the demonic boy know he's here. All cause of the creaks.

He heard a creak out in the distance a few moments ago coming from the boy. It might be that if I were to pass there he would have heard the creak but since I didn't there wasn't any. He should've heard two creaks from that place including himself if I were there. Just cause of that he figured out I was somewhere in-between the two broken floor boards. 

Just because of a creak. As the boy in the closet was crying his eyes out the other was simply roaming around the place he called out his name as he went inside a room. Now was his chance! I need to go now before he actually finds out where I am. Subconsciously the boy pushed the small door as he crawled out as fast as he could, making a run for it. 

He stumbled while running as he ran but didn't dare fall. He doesn't know if he was making so much noise with his shoes, smacking of the old wood but on how quiet this mansion was the psycho must have heard it.

Other then his footsteps he can hear his. He can hear the other running towards him. The halls echoing there footsteps as if there was more then two people on a chase. The boy with purple orbed eyes looked straight ahead of him as his eyes scanned the area for anything to help him get distance from the other runner.

He stepped on the broken floor board adding the creak sound along with it. If he wasn't behind me he would have definitely heard this. He knew where he was going as he was near where he collected the marble an then Russian doll that are...not on him. He wasn't carrying them- a gasp pierced throw his dry throat just realizing he doesn't have any pockets. Stupid- stupid- stupid-

How could he forget such an important thing- he must have left it inside the closet. Thought something was irritating him from inside his sleeve. It was colder then his skin but slightly warm. The cupboard here he has gotten the two items where right beside him. He didn't hear the floor board creak behind him. He either missed it or the other didn't step on it.

Should he hide or continue running, He has already stopped and know he felt the hard round thing inside his sleeve it was really starting to annoy him. He turned and leaned against the large enough cupboard. He messed up if the other saw him turn and try to let him continue running in the darkness--

As the cowering boy hid at the side of the cupboard, wondering if he should get the other pieces of the Russian doll. A figure ran past him. As if in slow motion he could see the outlines of the boy that was chasing him in the darkness. An outline of a suit or some sort and a black cap just like the rest of his clothes though that could be the darkness making that effect. 

He couldn't see the expression of make out the face of the other boy as it was to quick to be seen. He just simply ran pass him. He had manage to dope him but know what. When he runs to the door that hasn't been opened. He'll run back in the search for him in seconds and there's no descent hiding spot too. He messed up once he went in this abandoned mansion. 

What would he do in this situation....I shuck my sleeve to reveal the marble who somehow made it's way there. Maybe I can use the marble for a distraction after all. I looked at the room that was right in front of me as the shape of a door stood out the more I stared at it. I wrinkled my eyebrows ignoring my beating heart and wiped the sweat on my forehead. I have to try it.

Once the marble left my hand, regret started to raise up from my stomach but it was to late to back down now. The marble disappeared into the room, knocking something over that made the sound of a vase shattering. Oh perfect, that should grab his attention? Right. I hope so.

After a few seconds after without a moment to hesitate the boy in a hurry came dashing in as he said something in distress unfocused by the purple hair as he was more focused on the actions he is just about to do. He dashed towards the entrance of the door hoping luck was on his side for just a few seconds as he swiftly took the handle, feeling the cold as he shut it with a slam. 

I need to run now! He didn't hesitate to make another mad dash to the entrance. The door seemed sterty enough so that it would take a little longer to open it then close it. That's should be enough time to have a head start. All I can do is run. Run. Run. Run. Run.

I can already imagine the light from the outside and smell fresh, humid air instead of rotten wood and stuffy smell from this abandon mansion. He doesn't know how long he was in there too or playing this game of ours. It could be almost midnight for all he knows but then only focus now is to run in the forest. 

The relief and confidence he was feeling didn't release the aching of his legs and how his shoulder stung and tensed up at every moment. How his finger trembled and his vision going all over the place and focused straight ahead. All he needed to do it go out and he'll feel better- he'll hide like a coward- no hiding is good. As the other will panic and try to find him no matter what cause he'll win- 

The door was in sight as he came closer and closer and closer to it. For some reason the stress started to evaporate from his body and the tiredness as his two hands were pressed against the entrance. A faint, wobbly smile appears naturally on his face as he pressed his pale and shivering hands on the door handle--

Huh? The door handle isn't there. Confusion over written his entire feature, tapping his hand all around the door to find anything to make him open the large wooden door. ' Don't tell me...it doesn't close from the inside...' Confusion quickly turned to dread in a second, making his whole hand tremble. He took a step back, unable to believe there was nothing else he can do as his leg finally gave out underneath him.

His finger cut as it made contact with the floor. My eyes gazed at the door who wouldn't open. All my efforts are gone just because a door won't open. How foolish-

" Time will catch you- before you know "

Looks like he found me. The last sentence of his lullaby I know so well. His footsteps from behind me became louder and louder, not able to know what the other might be expression. Happiness, pity, sadness- anything really. It doesn't change anything I guess. My eyes continued to gaze at the door who blocked my success as if I couldn't tear my eyes on it. Guess I shouldn't trust abandoned mansion lying in the middle of nowhere.

I can hear him right behind me as he crotched down and tapped my shoulder. " I win " I says behind me as I can hear his smile through his words. I blink rapidly trying to keep the tears from falling down pathetically as the boy rubs my back gently. " It's okay. Don't worry about it. You did really good " The soft voice called out in the darkness to him as my lip quivered. Letting my tears fall and put my hands covering my face as the other hummed a gentle melody.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHH Finally this is done. This was just practice for me one one pov and just- in general. Plus I wanted to do something like this so I can always come back and read it how to just focus on one character and not many or something like that..i guess.
> 
> I actually just about to post this to see the summary I wrote before finishing writing this and woah. I copy pasted it and put it in the story cause I completely forgot about it (/=^=)/
> 
> For someone like me I'm actually happy with it- i guess! OH! The song Shuichi is singing. The boy chasing the purple hair boy called Kokichi. It was in a edit I found with Hajime and Nagito- imma put the link here. 
> 
> I do not own any of these characters as they belong to there rightful owners
> 
> https://youtu.be/TSHkj3FwAZg I just listened to it as it was in my edit playlist and uhm-- this happened XD The audio originally is called ' The Ghost ' :D I didn't re read this so sorry for any miss spelling. T^T


End file.
